


Making friends and finding love

by ReadingIsHappiness



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Earth-1, Earth-38 (CW DC TV Universe), F/F, Jealous Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Slow Burn, SuperCorp, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 4, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsHappiness/pseuds/ReadingIsHappiness
Summary: After Alex forgets her sister is supergirl, Kara goes to Earth-1 looking for a supportive friend and end up at Gotham. Since that day Kate and she become inseparable despite of living on different earths.Lena gets suspicious about Kara's new mystery friend because it seems this Kate Kane of Gotham doesn't exist or at least she couldn't find evidence about that. She tells herself she is looking out for Kara, it definitely has nothing to do with jealous, right?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 24
Kudos: 121





	1. Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say that english is not my native language so it is possible I had made mistakes, please forgive me. Enjoy and let my know what you think. And please take care of you and your loved ones.

Sometimes when you are having a hard time dealing with several issues you want to drop  
everything and run as far and away as you can. Take a break of everything and everyone in the  
world just for a moment, and yes, it is selfish but sometimes we need to be selfish. Take a moment  
for ourselves to figure it out what we need, want or have to do. And when you're feeling like that  
the most amazing thing that could happen to you is to have someone who understands you or at  
least try to do it. Someone who stands by your side and tells you ' you’re going to make it through  
this, just hang on '. You must be very grateful with the universe, God or whatever you believe in for  
put a person like that in your way. Because having someone like that it provides you a refuge,  
hope and love.  
It was in a moment like that when Kate and Kara’s friendship blossom. When they first met they  
knew that they could be a great team, working together it would be awesome and extremely fun.  
But it wasn't until a particular rough day that Kara realize Kate and her could have an amazing  
friendship.  
That day was when Alex choose to erase her memories to protect her sister. Kara felt the loneliest  
person in the world. She even couldn't speak to her closest friend, Lena, about what was  
happening, as she would lose her too. Because telling Lena it means she had to tell her that she  
had been lying since the beginning of their friendship.  
So, Kara flew, as far as she could, trying to run away from everything that caused her pain but it  
wasn't enough. She wouldn't find comfort in any place of the world. And just like that occurred to  
her that maybe she could go to someone who wouldn't be in danger for knowing all about her.  
Someone who doesn’t live on Earth 38  
She went home to pick up the device Cisco and Barry gave to her, crossed through the portal and  
appeared on earth 1, somewhere near Central city.  
Kara was standing at the top of a building thinking about her possibilities. Go to Star Labs it  
seemed a reasonable idea, but she didn't want to be surrounded by many people asking what was  
wrong. Going to star City wasn't an option either so her only option was going to the last place  
where someone knew her on this earth, Gotham. Kate would receive her without doubt. Besides

she will listen to her if she wanted to talk. Therefore, she went to boatwoman’s city, hoping to find  
Kate at Wayne's tower. It was almost evening when Kara landed on an alley near the building. Her  
plan was simply, go inside, take the elevator and walk in on Kate's office and say, 'I was on the  
neighborhood and decided to say hi'. Which, of course it would be the most stupid thing she could  
say. But when she set a foot in the hall a guy appeared. He didn't see her right away because he  
was concentrated in the tablet he was carrying.  
Surprised by the fact of finding someone except Kate on that place and now seeing how clean it  
was, Kara wondered herself if she hadn't gone inside the wrong building. She was about to say  
something when the man realized she was standing there.  
\- I think you got the wrong place miss – the man said.  
\- It may be so; I was on the city and decided to drop by a friend&'s office  
\- Definitely the wrong place - Luke said with amusement, after all Kate hadn't been on the city for  
a long time and the place wasn't working since Bruce left the City three years ago  
\- Just to know, we aren't at Wayne's tower, right?  
\- Actually, we are, which is why I'm surprised you are here  
\- I don't understand, why it would be strange? - Kara asked confused  
\- It is just this place was practically closed for the last years, and we recently star to reopening, are  
you friends with Bruce?  
\- Bruce? No, I was looking for Kate, his cousin, we met recently.  
\- That's interesting, meting a friend of Kate I mean... But she is not here right now  
\- You know if she will be back? I really wanted to see her.  
\- I could call and ask her, what's your name?  
\- Oh yes sorry I didn’t introduce myself, my name is Kara, Kara Danvers. I would appreciate if you  
call Kate...  
\- Luke, my name is Luke, - he said offering his hand to shake  
\- Nice to meet you Luke, you're a life saver, It would be a shame can't see Kate when I'm in her city

-Happy to help, Kara  
He took his phone to call Kate, who had to be out there like batwoman beating criminals, when he  
said -  
-So, you don't live here, did you make a long way to get to Gotham?  
-You could say that- Kara answer amused  
Kate didn't pick up the phone, but Kara heard noise near her office floor and smiled, Kate was  
back. -Before Luke could notice she slip in the elevator and said  
-Don't worry, I'll wait in her office - She shout at the time the door started to close  
-Wait you shouldn't - the doors closed- go in there. - Kate is going to kill me he thought before  
running to get in another elevator.  
Luke reached the door office just in time to see Kate coming out of the secret entrance to the bat  
cave which means Kara totally see it.  
Before any of the two women had the chance to say something, he provided an excuse  
-That';s the entrance to a panic room of course, since this is the CEO office  
Both shared a knowing look and smile.  
\- Yeah, the safest place in the city, it's like having batwoman with you in there - Kate said just to  
make fun of Luke, his face was priceless.  
Kara go along and added  
\- I'm sure she is actually there, or at least her suit is  
Luke didn't want to open his mouth; he wasn't sure what to say so Kate put him out of his misery  
-It's okay Luke, Kara knows about me  
\- I can see it, the two were having fun on me, In that case I';ll leave you both to catch up - he left  
and closed the door behind him but heard Kara saying  
\- Sorry... Is he mad at us?  
\- I don't think so ... Now please come, let’s sit. I want to know what brings you to my city

-Thank you, and sorry for drop by without telling you before  
\- It's okay Kara; besides it's not like we live on the same Earth, you couldn't let me know even if  
you wanted to - Kate said and smirked  
\- You're right, I'm sure Cisco could find a way to communicate between Earths, or maybe I should  
ask brainy, even better both could figure out together. But to do it they would have to  
communicate somehow which is our problem here  
Kate listen her rambling and decided to stop her otherwise Kara wouldn't.  
-Okay stop there, although I find your ramble very funny, I believe that this issue with  
communication it is not the reason why you're here, Am I right?  
\- Right, No, I mean it is not reason - Kara’s expression change to one of uncertainty, did she do the  
right thing coming here?  
Kate thought Kara believed her presence was unwanted and clarify  
\- Don't get me wrong Kara, it is great having you here  
\- Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience  
-Sure, you are always welcome, my cave it's your cave - the last part she said it to make Kara  
laugh, and it worked  
\- I would remind it if someday Kal kick me out of the fortress - she answered with amusement  
\- So, I suppose there's not another maniac trying to remake the world, right?  
\- No, Thank Rao, we are done with that -  
Noticing Kara didn't want to talk about what bring her to Gotham, Kate let it be and proposed  
\- We should grab some dinner, do you want?  
\- Sure, I';m starving. I could die if I don't eat soon - Kate laughed at that  
\- Okay then, I won't let the girl of steel die of hunger, we could go out or stay here if you want.  
Pizza it's fine?

\- I would like to stay here, it's had been a long day... But I must warn you I don't have the appetite  
of a normal person - Kara said blushing  
\- I would be disappointed if you do.  
They laughed; it was refreshing for both of them being together. To take a break to share with a  
friend it's always good for the soul and mind as well.  
Kate proposed go to the roof of the building, it was nice out there and the night was lovely, so  
they went there. While waiting the food they talked a little about everything and at some point,  
their inexistent love life  
-After spending several years around the world training to work at crow’s security I came back  
home because of Sophie, she had been kidnapped and I had to do something  
\- And who Sophie would be...?  
\- My ex, we had a rough break up and hadn't seen each other since then  
\- Are you two trying to go back together?  
Kate let out a little laugh  
\- I wouldn't say that, she is married now ... with a guy  
\- It's sounds like you are me - Kara said and laughed  
\- And why is that?  
\- My ex, last year I had to send him away to protect him. He was from a twin planet to krypton; we  
couldn't stand each other when we first met but eventually, we solved our issues and started  
dating.  
\- You said my story with Sophie it reminded yours, why is that?  
\- I had a really rough time making amends with the decision I made, I even tried to stop being Kara  
and focused on being Supergirl.  
\- That part sounds like me running away.  
\- Yeah, that may be so.

\- Do you know anything about what happened to him.  
\- Yes, and that's the part where our histories are alike. - At that moment Kate's phone sounded  
\- Wait a minute, the delivery guy just got here.  
\- That's the best thing I heard today.  
\- Sounds like the food is the path to Supergirl’s’ heart.  
\- I knew you would make fun of me, go grab the food before I overcome you downstairs.  
\- That wouldn't be fair, and you know it. I'll be right back on a moment.  
Less than five minutes later Kate showed up with several boxes of pizza, and some beers.  
\- I didn';t ask, beer it is fine to you? I could get you other thing if you don't like it.  
\- Don't bother, although I can't get drunk, beer is fine.  
\- You're kidding.  
\- Nope, Kryptonian metabolism is to fast so earth alcohol affects me.  
\- That must sucks - Kate said faking horror - Wait you said Earth alcohol as in human alcohol, is  
there alien alcohol in your earth?  
\- Yes, there is, National City has an alien bar, my friends and I go there sometimes. Actually, Mon  
El, my ex, used to work there  
\- Which bring us back to your story, but let's eat while talking. I´m starving-  
\- That sounds like and excellent idea- Kara said at took a slice of pizza, the first of many - Where  
was I?  
\- You were saying you knew what happened with Mon El. - Kate took a sip of her beer and took a  
slice of pizza  
\- Oh yes, I remember. Well, several months after he had to go, we find him on the city. He was fine  
and married.  
\- Seriously? How did that happen?

\- Somehow, he went through a worm hole, and landed on earth on the year three thousand, lived  
there, became a real hero and got married. For me it had pass seven months but for him it was  
seven years.  
\- Wow that's a lot, I can't imagine what you felt.  
\- I was shocked at first and glad he was alive. And mad at him as well, because he had changed so  
much, he was the person I knew he could be and never had the chance to meet. Finally, I realized  
that I had been idealizing our relationship, I made peace whit that and move on.  
\- I’m going to ask something, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to. Did you love him?  
Kara was silent, looking the stars, thinking about how respond that question. She owed herself be  
honest about Mon El, besides Kate wouldn’t judge her, she was sure about that.  
Kate respected her silence and look to the sky as well. She wouldn’t pressure Kara to talk about  
something she didn't want to or made her feel uncomfortable so she joined her friend in the  
silence and waited. After several minutes Kara look at her and said  
\- I believe I loved the idea of having someone who understood what it was like to be an outsider,  
someone who could understand the pain of losing everything, your family, friends, your planet and  
even yourself. The difficult that it is having to adapt to a new life and hide a part of who you are. I  
really cared about him; I still do. But I didn’t love him for who he was, I loved him for what he  
represented to me.  
Kara sighed and let out a little smile.  
-What is it? -  
\- I never had said it out loud, it's so liberating  
\- Some people told me that is not healthy to keep those things inside, you need to have someone  
to talk.  
\- I think I just find someone who will listen to me, but there is a little problem  
\- And what that would be? I’m sure it has a solution and you would find it - Kate reassured her  
\- We live on different earths that’s the matter, but you're right we will figure it out  
\- That was so sweet, people should tell you the girl of marshmallow - They both laugh out laud.

\- I propose a toast for that and for being here - Kara said smiling  
\- Cheers to that, marshmallow girl. By the way, you believe your friends could find a way of  
communication between Earths? –  
\- I really hope so, it would be like the best present ever. I'm sure Lena could figure it out, but I  
can't ask her.  
\- Who is Lena? – Kate asked intrigued why Kara couldn’t’ ask someone who could find a solution,  
her help.  
\- Lena is my best friend, she is a genius, CEO of her company, L-Corp. She is always trying to help  
people, she even helps to save the city a couple of times, and She is who made me realized I  
wanted to be a reporter. - Kara smiled at the memory.  
\- It seems like she is amazing  
\- She is, despite all she has been through she still is one of the best people I know,  
\- Why you can't ask for her help?  
\- Because Lena doesn't know Kara and Supergirl are one and the same. And Supergirl shouldn’t ask  
her help with a personal issue. Because they are no friends, not anymore. At least that was what  
Lena said. – Seeing the confusion on Kate’s expression Kara added - Ours families has history, a  
complicated one, and she and I, Supergirl, were friends and I messed up so bad. I betrayed her  
trust. It’s a long story, I will tell you all about it someday.  
\- It is never easy having to lie, to hide a part of who you are to someone who you care about. And I  
don’t know how you messed up but everyone makes mistakes, even your friend and eventually  
she will understand your reasons. And if she is as amazing as you said she is she will give you a  
chance to rebuild what is broken between both of you.  
Kara felt that was the moment to speak about the reason why she came to this earth. She took a  
deep breath and said  
\- And now I have to lie to Alex, my sister as well. I didn't want to, but she did it to protect me. She  
always protects me.  
\- What are you talking about?

-My sister asked to our friend J'onn, to make her forget about me being Supergirl. She works for  
the DEO, the department of extranormal, the agency with I used to work.  
-Why she would do that? What happened? - The concern in Kates ‘voice was evident.  
\- There is this group, the children of liberty, who hate aliens. They persecute people from another  
planets, discriminate them and even have dogs trained to hunt aliens. Even the president support  
some of their ideas and asked me to reveal my identity if I wanted to keep working with the DEO,  
otherwise I had to leave. I couldn't tell him who i am, and now I became in a public enemy or  
something like that.  
Kate pass of being concern to really angry on a few seconds, she couldn’t believe what Kara was  
saying  
-That's bullshit, that man lost his mind. I don't care if the guy is the president, he can’t ask you to  
reveal your identity. He should be grateful for everyone you have done, you shouldn´t be  
persecuted. It’s like he chose on purpose ask the only thing you can’t do. Because you know if you  
do it, eventually the people you care about, the people you love, will be in danger.  
\- That’s the reason why Alex had to forget who I am. They are making interrogations at the DEO, to  
find out if someone knows my identity. Of course, she wouldn't say anything willingly, but they are  
using an alien creature, a truth seeker. She wouldn't have choice if they ask her.  
\- So, she decided to forget, to protect you.... She really loves you. I can't totally imagine what you  
are feeling. I know it is not the same, but I promise you I'm here, you're not alone. You will find a  
way to fix this and until then you can rely on me. I meant it when I said you are always welcome  
here. I love having you here, even if you eat all the pizza - The two laugh with the last comment.  
Kara’s eyes were full of tears but she keeps smiling and hugged Kate as hard as she could without  
hurt her, and Kate hugged her back as hard as she was capable. Although it was a bittersweet  
moment it was perfect. They would remind this like one of the most precious moments of their  
friendship.  
-Thank you, Kate, I wasn't sure but coming here was the right decision. – They let go each other  
and seeing Kara had eat all the pizza, Kate asked her  
-What do you think about ice cream and Netflix? You can crash on my couch tonight I you don’t  
feel like going home.

\- I would like that very much, especially the ice cream part. And one of the advantages of having  
me here is that the ice cream never melts.  
\- And that happens because of the freeze breath or because you eat all the ice cream before it  
could melt? – Kara pretended to be offended and stood up, and walking to the elevator said.  
\- That was so mean, you will have to make up for that with tons of ice cream. Chop chop Kate, that  
Ice cream won’t come here by itself.


	2. Little Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara enjoys her time at Earth 1 thinking nobody has noticed her absence yet. Maybe she is a little wrong about that.

The next morning when Kara woke up, without open her eyes, she extended her hand to reach the nightstand and take her phone or clock and see what time it was. After all, although her world was upside down, she had to work. But she couldn't find the things on her nightstand or her nightstand. That was strange, so she finally opened her eyes and when she did it, she felt suddenly disoriented. There was not a nightstand, the clothes she was wearing it wasn't hers, and the bed she was sleeping until a few minutes didn't belong to her either.

She realized where she was when she read the inscription on the T-shirt she was wearing. It said 'Point Rock Academy'. Which means Kate, her friend who lives in Gorham on Earth 1.

Memories of the previous night came to her mind. They ate ice cream, well she ate it, and saw Freaky Friday and The Wizard of Oz. Kate complained about the first movie chosen, she said they had lived that situations weeks ago with Oliver and Barry, but Kara gave her, her most adorable puppy look and they ended watching the movie.

After that they kept talking until 3Am about their childhoods, families and friends. And several meaningless things. When Kate saw what time it was, and that Kara was laughing of everything she told her they should go to sleep. Since Kara had had a long and awful day, she needed rest.

In fact, Kara was so tired she didn't argue when Kate gave her clothes to sleep on and insisted, she should take the bed.

Kara looked at the couch and saw Kate sleeping, so she decided to do the breakfast for both. She went to the kitchen to see what was available to make the breakfast but the only thing she find inside the fridge were beers and things that seemed like were there even before she landed on earth.

She couldn't believe what she was thinking but she and Kate will have a talk about the importance of having healthier habits when it comes to food.

The only thing she could do was coffee. Coffee is not as disgusting with enough sugar, she thought. the moment she turned to grab a mug she hit with the foot several empty bottles .

\- Why are you being so noisy so early?

-Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I was trying to be nice and made breakfast.

\- You don't have to try; you already are the nicest person on earth Kara. – Kate told her sweetly 

\- Aww look who is the kind person now. - They couldn't do anything but laugh. Finally Kate stood up and move to the kitchen following the smell of coffee.

\- You made coffee, I didn't know I have it.

\- Yes and it is the only thing I could find for breakfast. Want to explain? - Kara said using her Supergirl pose.

\- Excuse me, I don't follow you

\- Breakfast Kate, it's the most important meal of day and your kitchen doesn't lie, you don't take breakfast every day.

Kate was barely keeping her laugh, Kara could be a queen drama when it came to food.

-What do you mean with 'your kitchen doesn't lie'? Did you talked with my coffee machine and dishes? I didn't know you had that power. - Kate said amused

\- It's not funny, you had seen that fridge? There is a green tomato

-Relax mom, I promise I will take breakfast at least three times a week.

\- Well that's a beginning and you must take lunch daily, that is not negotiable. Besides you need really groceries. That fridge needs fruits, vegetables, milk, juice, not only alcohol.

\- Okay I'll do my meals. And will buy groceries, because I have the feeling you are going to be around here more often. Happy?

\- Very much, yes. I can't believe a had to have that talk to you as well

\- So, you did it before, who was the victim? - Kate asked and kept drinking coffee

\- Lena, and it's not a victim. I'm just looking out for her. She works so much and usually forgets to eat. Which is why I drop by her office a couple of times a week carrying food from her favorite places. That way she can't say no although I sometimes show up by surprise and she has to tell her secretary to postpone her meetings.

\- Sounds like dates to me - Kate muffled behind her cup and smiled.

Kara was distracted by the memory of the last lunch she had with Lena and didn't heard what Kate said.

\- Sorry I zone out, you said something?

-Just, how nice it is having someone taking care of you- Kate responding offering a smile.

\- Like you said, I'm the nicest person on earth.

\- you're not going to let me forget I said that, right?

\- I don't think so - - Leaving aside your unhealthy habits with food,

\- I'd rather don't tell you how many hours I sleep- Kate muttered and Kara pretended don't hear her

\- We should do this more often, maybe two times a month or at least one. – Kara sounded so happy while talking about the possibility of seeing each other frequently

\- It would be nice have a socially life, being a hero doesn't leave you a lot of free time, but we could make it, at least once a month.

\- Absolutely, I was thinking you can go to my earth too, whenever you want. We just need to get you one of those interdimensional extrapolators to open a breach between earths.

\- Yeah, it will be great, we could go to that alien bar you mentioned. Maybe with your friends I’m sure they have interesting and funny things to tell about you – 

\- You meant; you want to know how many ways I can embarrassing myself

\- Maybe… also it’s more like wanting to put faces to the people you talk about. – Kate said sincerely, if they were going to be in each other’s life, she should met Kara’s friends and family. And that means Kara will have to know the people in Kate’s life too, eventually. Although there are not much people to introduce.

\- What a committed friend you are Kate Kane –

\- It’s more a precaution. I don’t want any of your beloved friend to put an amber alert when you´re with me. – They could make fun of each other all day without get tired of it. And neither would feel offended because they shared a similar sense of humor.

-Hey, I’m an adult, although maybe you are right, my sister will want to know everything about you

\- What are we going to tell her? It’s obvious we can’t tell her I’m from another earth. Besides I doubt it would be a good idea telling your sister we met when I bailed you out of jail

\- You are right we shouldn’t tell her that. But I suck at lying –

\- I know, don’t forget I realized you and Supergirl were the same person right away . You must improve that disguise, those glasses doesn’t help to much

\- My glasses are great; it works at home. But returning to the lies – she said “Lies” like it was a bad word and Kate found that so adorable.

\- It’s just temporary and we don’t have to lie about everything, just with things we can’t explain. For example, I still will be your friend Kate from Gotham, there is a Gotham city at your earth, right?

\- Actually yes, although I had never been there, but we can say we met there when I was doing research for an article

\- See, it’s not so bad. Speaking of your earth, are you going to return home today?

\- Yes, I can’t hide from my problems forever. Besides I promised Nia, a friend of CatCo, I will go with her to her town tomorrow. She grew up on a community where aliens and humans live like equals. She thought it will be a good history giving the circumstances.

-I would love to read that article, telling stories like that could make some people reconsider what they are doing, what world they want for themselves and their families. 

-I hope so, that's what this article is about. I’ll make sure you read it; I always can use the trustworthy opinion of a friend.

\- And your friend here, must tell you something you are not going to like it –

\- What is it? - Kara asked confused, she was on this earth for 24 hours, she couldn't have another problem, right?

Kate stayed in silence for a few seconds, looking at Kara with seriousness

\- You snore, very loudly, and you talk on your sleeping - Kate said standing up and laughing on his way to the shower-

\- You are lying, I don’t do those things

\- You did at least one of it, I’ll leave you to go insane thinking of that, I’m going to take a shower and after we can do whatever you want.

\- You are just messing with me –

-am I? after all, you can't know for sure, you were asleep –

Kara was sure Kate was kidding, otherwise she would be very ashamed of herself, not for the possibility of snoring while sleep, that doesn’t bother her . But the possibility of talk sleeping it was terrifying, what kind of things she could say that made Kate so smiley?

Not wanting to think about that, she decided to change of clothes and go as fast as she was capable to Central City. She will ask cisco an interdimensional extrapolator for Kate. She wanted to leave that little surprise before going home.

But if she wanted it to be a surprise she should go and be back before Kate notice her absence.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earth-38

Alex wasn’t an overprotective sister, she just cared for her little sister. And it was unusual Kara didn’t pick up her phone or answer at least one of the twenty-five messages Alex sent to her in the last twenty hours. That was the reason why she went to Kara’s apartment looking for her.

She didn’t want to intrude, so she knocked the door several times and waited, maybe Kara was sleeping after all it was Saturday and she didn’t have to work. 

Three minutes that’s all she waited before going inside using the keys Kara gave her.

-Kara, it’s me, are you here? You missed Sisters night’s yesterday – Alex said walking to Kara’s bedroom. She will kick her sister’s ass for don’t answer the phone and made her worry. But Kara wasn’t at home.

Alex look around for anything that pointed where her sister could be. But there was no stick note on the fridge or note in the calendar saying Kara had to do something, work related or personal. And nothing at the apartment indicated she had plans of leaving, there were some dished to be cleaned, several papers on the table and even Kara’s wallet was in the couch.

 _I hope you didn’t get yourself in troubles Kara because you certainly will have when I find you. –_ she thought pretended to be more annoyed than preoccupied

She closed the door behind her and called James as her sister’s friend and boss maybe he would know where she was. Maybe she was doing research for a story and forgot to tell her. Fortunately, James answer the phone

-Hi Alex, something happened?

-Hi James, sorry to bother, I was looking for Kara, do you hear anything about her?

-She is not at home? If she isn’t Maybe she is with Nia, I believe they were going to go to Nia’s town for a new article.

-I thought she maybe was working outside the city, do you mind giving me Nia’s number?

-No problem, I’ll send it to you. Don’t worry about Kara I’m sure she is fine , maybe her phone run out of battery.

\- That may be, but to be sure I’ll call Nia, thank you James.

\- No problem, Bye Alex-

Seconds after ended the call James sent her Nia’s contact.

 _I must appear to be an annoying and overprotective big sister_. Nevertheless, she called Nia, who didn’t pick up until the third call and sounded sleepy.

-Hi, whoever it is you better have a good reason, it’s Saturday – Nia sounded a little moody, but it was understandable, she was asleep after all

\- Hi, Nia, I’m Alex Danvers, Kara’s sister. I’m sorry if I woke you. I just wanted to know if you knew anything about Kara. James said you two may might be doing research for an article together.

\- Kara’s sister? – She repeated, processing what Alex was saying – Yes, sorry I’m a little asleep yet. I didn’t talk to Kara since yesterday at work when we arranged the trip to my town for the story James told you. But we will go tomorrow not today.

-Didn’t she tell you about another article? Maybe if she was going to meet with a source?

\- Not that I can remember, did something happen? – Now Nia was preoccupied, Kara always said she was very close with her sister; so, she would tell her sister if she was going to leave the city, right?

\- I’m not sure, she doesn’t pick up her phone and is not at home. I will keep looking for her, let me know if she calls you.

\- I’ll do it. Meanwhile I can speak with a few coworkers maybe someone knows about Kara or where she is.

\- I’ll appreciate that Nia, thank you, I’ll call you if I find her. And again, sorry for bother you.

\- It’s okay Alex, I’m going to make a few calls, I’ll talk to you latter.

\- Bye Nia, thank you.

Alex decided to do one more call before asking brainy to use the DEO resources to find her sister.

She called Lena; she should had thought about it before talking with everyone else. Lena was Kara's Best friend it was very plausible to her know things Kara didn't tell anyone even her own sister.

Lena answered immediately, although it was Saturday, she must be working early from home

-Good morning Alex, I had you for someone who sleeps until noon the weekends. -

-Hi Lena, sorry if I'm bothering you, just wanted to know if you hear anything about Kara. She is not answering her phone, is not at home, and nobody seems to know where she is. –

It took Lena just one second to switch her mood. Now what she said to Alex seemed very stupid. She felt her heart go faster as Alex told her she couldn't find her sister anywhere.

She kept listening all she had made to know anything about Kara since she woke up that morning , and how stupid she felt for not worrying last night when Kara didn't show up at her apartment because she thought her sister had forgotten about their plans.

-I'm so sorry for made that stupid comment Alex. I know you would want to hear anything else but last time I saw Kara was yesterday, we had lunch together at my office and she didn't mention anything about a research out of the city.

\- She will be in so much trouble, when I find her because I'll do it, I'm going to kill her.

\- I'm sure you will find her, and I'm sure she is okay.

\- how can you be so sure?

-Because I hope so and ... I know that what I'm going to say it doesn't have sense, but sometimes you know things about someone you lo... – someone you cared about. I just feel it, Kara it's okay

\- Maybe you are right and I'm exaggerating but I can't stop of searching.

\- I wouldn't hope less from you, I'll see what I can do. As CEO I can dispone of every resources of L-Corp and nobody has to know it. Did you call your mom?

\- Not yet, I want to dig in more before, otherwise she will worry and will go insane waiting for news being alone at home.

\- You're right, you'd better not tell her yet. Did you track Kara's phone? With the DEO resources I mean

\- I was about ask Brainy to start looking, just wanted talk to you first.

\- Sorry, I couldn't help, if you want, I can go and - Alex interrupted her

\- I think is better if you stay at your place, maybe Kara goes to see you - Giving the circumstances it was unprovable, but she couldn't take Lena to the DEO, maybe colonel Haley was there and wouldn't leave them out of her sight.

\- I'll start looking without leave home… for now. One more thing, did you contact Supergirl? They are not what you would say friends, but they are in permanent contact

\- I'm not going to lie to you, I thought about it but right now the DEO it has not a good relationship with Supergirl or work relationship 

\- I didn't know that, it must be very recent

\- It is, we will talk about it another time. I am going to J'onn’s place, maybe he can find her.

\- Let me know if you know something, I'll do the same.

\- Sure, thank you, goodbye Lena.

Alex hoped J'onn would be capable of find Kara, but like people said desperate times call for desperate measures.

Before going to J'onn's place she spoked with Brainy and asked him to initiate a search of her sister. She expressly order him to keep a low profile and try to contact Supergirl, only, and just only if he won't haven success finding any lead.

She hoped him understood what low profile means for both of their sakes and his wellbeing. But it certainly didn't seem like it because before end the call he said as loud as he was capable

-Don't worry director Danvers, I'll use all the resources of the DEO I have access to find your sister.

Alex prayed Colonel Haley was not as workaholic as she looks like and be at her own home. Otherwise she and Brainy could consider themselves fired.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DEO

Brainy tried to contact Kara through her cellphone although director Danvers must had done that. He insisted on do it himself because he calculated the possibility of Kara ignoring her sister temporarily due to the recent events related with director Danvers’s erased memories, of Kara and Supergirl. The chances of Kara ignoring her sister were of 17,6%.

Failing in the intent to contact Kara he started track her phone the data was consistent with her being, or at least her phone's presence, in all the places she frequenter as part of her routine, her apartment, CatCo, Noonan's, J'onn's place , and the places where Supergirl had been seen yesterday.

In the meantime, he called J’onn, before Alex arrive, and asked him to search Supergirl at the fortress of solitude.

He also looked for traces of kryptonite, the possibility of Supergirl being attacked it wasalways a constant. But he didn't find traces of radiation of said material.

It was in fact a mystery, last time Supergirl was seen was by yesterday afternoon, flying over the City. But there was no evidence of her heading out of the city or the planet, she hadn't go as close of the atmosphere to do it. The last data was the signal of her phone registered yesterday at eighteen hours with thirty-three minutes. After that it banish. It was like if Kara had disappeared from the world.

 _It may be because she actually could have left the world. -_ He thought very disappointed with himself for not consider the possibility before- _Kara Zor-El can't be found in this Earth because she is on another Earth._

Brainy searched traces of space-time discontinuation and he find a tiny trace at Kara's apartment, surrounding the time of her disappearance.

Although he calculated the possibilities of Supergirl being in earth 1 on a 98,7%, he decided to verify that by analyzing the vibration of the trace from the breach he found.

As he expected he was right. The inconvenience was, he could not tell director Danvers where her sister is.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earth 1

Kara went to Central City, explained why she needed another time extrapolator, returned to Gorham, put the clothes she was using in the morning and washed the cups she and Kate had used, in less than fifteen minutes. Barry should start to call her the fastest woman alive.

The best part was Kate hadn't noticed her absence because she was still on the shower.

When Kate came out of the bathroom asked Kara If she was going to stay for a little while.

-Why? Am I bothering you so soon? - Kara joked.

-Not so much, for now. - Seeing the look Kara gave her ,she added- I just wanted to know what my plans are today, is up to you what to do.

-How considered you are, Miss Kane .... Let's see, I should return home today because as I told you I have to work tomorrow. But I could stay for a few hours, I don't think anybody had noticed my absence yet.

\- Maybe somebody did. But like you said I can enjoy your company for a few more hours, you can go home after lunch, how sounds that to you?

\- It’s sounds perfect, we are going out?

\- I was thinking we could go to buy some things, and cook something here, besides that way you are going to be sure I won't die of hungry when you leave.

\- Are you going to cook? Is that a good idea? - Kara asked suspicious

\- Hey, I'm not a chef but I can do a delicious plate of pasta, besides you are going to be my assistant.

\- Ha ha, you're so funny, cooking is not one of my many skills. Anyone can say you that.

\- Well, always is the perfect moment to learn new things, don’t you agree?

\- I suppose you are right. But I will not take responsibility for the possible damage to your kitchen.

\- Stop being dramatic. Besides you don't worry about the kitchen, I can afford a new one, but it won’t be necessary, you will see.

After that the morning passed quickly, the time is always like that when you're enjoying someone’s company. The slower you want the time pass, the faster it does.

They cooked together, and for Kara’s surprise they don’t burn anything, and the food was delicious. After eating Kara insisted on clean the dishes although Kate said it wasn’t necessary.

The truth was, Kara was postponing the moment of her departure, but eventually she decided to leave because she had responsibilities back home, as Supergirl and reporter.

Kara opened the breach to her earth

-It’s time to go home, thank you for everything Kate. I’m going to miss you

\- I’ll miss you too, but we will see each other soon.

\- Of course, we will, -

\- Go Dorothy, there is no place like home, even if everyting is a mess – Kate said, and they laughed at great Oz reference.

They hugged strongly, said goodbye, and Kara crossed the breach.

Later that day Kate would find in the bookshelf on Bruce’s office, next to aunt Martha's necklass, a little box with a piece of paper. The note said –

“It’s not Oz country but it’s a nice place, come to visit soon. K.”

What a strange coincidence – Kate thought and smiled.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earth 38

Back at her apartment Kara cleaned the mess she had left before leaving yesterday and arranged the things she was going to need tomorrow. She was about to call Nia when she realized she had several missed calls from her sister and at least twenty messages.

She was wrong, someone noticed her absence. Of course, Alex did, after all Kara was supposed to meet her yesterday. _Alex is going to kill me_ she thought, gathering the courage to face her sister’s anger and finally call her.

Alex picked up the phone immediately.

-Kara, where the hell are you?

-Hi Alex, sorry about yesterday, a totally forgot sisters' night

-I noticed, where have you been? Where are you?

-Where Am I? – Kara foolishly didn’t think what she was going to say to her sister before calling her

-It’s an easy question Kara - Alex was losing the last of her patient

-I was mmm – _Think faster Kara_ , the only thing that come to her mind was the trip with Nia – I was working – But she won’t do that trip until tomorrow so she couldn’t tell she had already back –Yes working, with Nia. We came to her hometown for an article. I hadn’t good signal that’s why I couldn’t call you.

\- Are you with Nia? - Alex knew she was lying because she already had talked to Nia early. Besides Kara was a terrible liar. Alex didn’t want to tell her sister she knew it was a lie because she wanted to know how far Kara would go with the lie before giving herself away or admitting the truth.

-Yes, we will back on a couple of days, I’ll let you know when I be at home.

-You better do, we will have a very serious talk when you return.

-I’ll make up to you for sisters' night, bye Alex, I love you.

-Bye Kara.

 _I’m just back and I’m already in troubles, help me Rao._ Kara was grateful for having an excuse to not face her sister yet. An excuse related with Nia, who also had called her, she realized checking her phone.

Kara made a quick call to Nia to arrange the time they will leave tomorrow morning.

-Kara?

\- Hi Nia. I’m sorry I didn’t answer your call. I was out of town and hadn’t good signal – There was not exactly a lie, besides she couldn’t tell Nia the same she had told Alex, obviously. – I finished to talk with my sister about the same.

\- So, are you okay?

-Yes, perfectly fine. I was calling you ask you the hour we leave tomorrow.

\- I thought you forgot about it, eight in the morning is fine? We will have to drive for two or three hours.

\- Yes, it sounds perfect, see you tomorrow Nia.

\- Bye Kara.

For Kara’s misfortune Nia assumed Alex had told her sister everything she did to find her. Poor Kara, she was in so much problems and she had no idea about it.

The following day Kara and Nia leaved with destiny to Nia’s hometown. Although it was a lovely place they had no much time to enjoy their permanence there, due to the events related with the attack the children of liberty perpetrated in the town, and, of course the suddenly death of Nia’s mother. Said event was the trigger to a sensitive discussion between Nia and her sister regarding the dreamer powers.

Such doings caused on Nia a lot of conflictive emotions about herself and her relationship with her sister, all of that encouraged Kara to give her support and somehow she felt identify enough with Nia that she confided her her identity as Supergirl.

Considering all that happened in such a short time it wasn´t surprising neither of them had mentioned Kara’s absence, how mad was Alex, and all she had made to find her little sister.

As promised, Kara let know her sister when she arrived home. Alex, who was working, told she will go to see her later.

Kara also made plans with Lena to have dinner together at Kara’s apartment. Although Kara was mentally exhausted, she had missed Lena so much and wanted to see her at least for a moment.

Lena wanted to see her best friend too, she had missed her kindly and lovely company so much. Therefore, she promised Kara she will drop by after work bringing a lot of food and a bottle of wine.

Kara had totally forgotten about her sister’s promise to come over later so when she heard someone knocking the door, she opened it with her biggest smile thinking it was Lena.

When she saw Alex expression, she wished being again on earth 1 far away from her problems.

-Hi Alex, come in – Kara invited with a little smile, hopping her sister were merciful with her. Alex entered in the apartment, took a deep breath and said

\- I had a long day so I’m going to go straight to the point, why the hell you disappeared like that? You can’t imagine how worried I was. How could you do something like that?

\- I’m so sorry Alex, I didn’t mean to upset you. I promise I will never do that again – _Chose your words carefully Kara_ she told herself – I will never leave again without telling you before.

\- Where had you been? – That’s it, the last chance to she would give her sister to tell the truth.

\- I told you, I was out of city with Nia, working

Most people notice when are caught lying, Kara was not one of them so she couldn’t see in Alex expression that she knew she was lying.

Fortunately Kara, sometimes, could be as luckiest as oblivious , so the moment Alex opened her mouth to tell her she must stop of lying someone knocked the door.

Kara opened the door and Lena was there, of course her perfect and precious friend would appear to save the day one more time. Although this time Lena only will save her from an angry Alex just for short time. Alex wouldn’t’ drop this conversation anytime soon, she could postpone it just for now. 

-Lena! It’s so good to see you – Kara said hugging her dearest friend.

Lena returned the hug, When Kara let go she realized Alex was standing there with a no so amicable expression.

-Hi Kara, Alex. It’s a bad time? I can go If you …. - Alex interrupted her

-Don’t worry Lena, I was on my way out, please stay. Someone must make sure Kara doesn’t disappeared again. – After saying that she left the apartment.

-That was pretty intense, you want to talk about it. – Lena said while putting the bags she had brought on the table.

-She is mad because I left the city the weekend and didn’t tell her.

-Well, she was worried – Lena commented and before telling her all Alex had made to find her, she said – Do you mind open the wine before continuing?

-Sure, Lee, please make yourself comfortable – While Kara was in the kitchen opening the bottle, Lena took off her shoes and coat and sat on the couch.

When Kara was looking for glasses to serve the wine, saying something about her sister over reacting, Lena received a message from Alex, it was short and simply but stood echoing on her head all the night, it said:

-Kara is lying.


	3. Half-Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara talks with Alex although she doesn't say all the truth. And, finally, after a few difficult weeks she receive a much wanted visit

Lena stayed with Kara for a few hours, although she always enjoyed being with her that night was different. Of course she didn't dislike being with Kara, she had missed her a lot but she couldn't stop thinking about the text Alex sent her. What did she meant saying Kara was lying? Couldn't she be more specific? Lying about what? Where she went at the weekend? Who she was with? Why she was out of the city?

Lena tried multiple times to push the thoughts on the back of her mind but she couldn't. One questioned was in her mind constantly ‘Why Kara would lie?’

Kara must have a good reason to keep things from Alex and her. The fact of not being the only one who didn't knew kept her from consider the easiest answer ‘A Luthor doesn’t deserved nobody’s trust’.

Nevertheless the situation caused her uneasiness, but she wouldn’t pressure Kara to talk about it. It has to be a reasonable explanation and Kara would tell them eventually. She only hoped her best friend wouldn’t got herself in troubles.

Lena didn't noticed but she was absent for a while because the next thing she realized was Kara's hand was moving in front of her face.

\- Sorry Kara, I got distracted, what were you saying?

\- I asked if you want more wine, but maybe you already had enough -

\- I 'm not even close to being drunk, I promise. Answering your question, yes I would like more wine please

\- Ok but just a little, - Kara poured some wine in the glass Lena was extending her and smile - there, no more wine for you

Lena found that caring aspect of Kara's personality so endearing. She always was taking care of her even with the smallest things. A little smile made her way to her face

\- You know I'm an adult, right? - She drop that question with a humorous tone

\- Of course I know but you are the same adult who forgets to take lunch everyday - was Kara's response

\- Maybe I forgot about it because I like when you drop by my office to have lunch with me - Maybe Kara was right and she shouldn't drink more today, the alcohol was loosening her tongue. She would regret of saying that if it wasn't for the view of Kara's face flushing. She found that adorable.

The little comment took Kara by surprise. She flush and fidgeted with her glasses, but she wasn't uncomfortable at contrary she felt a nice warm in her chest. There was something there she couldn’t identify, something that made her happy

\- And I like taking care of you- Kara responded with the kindest smile.

An almost perfect moment. It would be completely perfect if Lena had not receive that message earlier. Feeling uncomfortable for not telling Kara what Alex said she broke eye contact and look at her watch letting out a little sigh.

\- You have to leave? - The question sounded with more disappointing that Kara would want

\- I should, I have a lot of work to do tomorrow. Besides a few days ago someone told me I WAS working too much and not resting enough.

\- That’s right, you need to rest otherwise you will get sick.

\- Kara I don’t know if you care too much or it’s just I’m not used to having someone looking out for me.

\- I believe when it comes to taking care of the people you love it’s never enough, sorry if I’m annoying. –

\- It’s fine darling, actually I find it very tender.

Minutes later they hugged goodbye at Kara's door and promised to see each other at the week.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saying the following days were stressful it would be an understatement. Kara missed working with her sister so she came up whit the idea of writing an article the symbiont incident. That didn't go well. Alex not knowing her sister couldn't be hurt easily almost lost her mind thinking Kara was in danger. Besides she found strange, Kara wanting to be by her side at work. Maybe she was being paranoid but she linked Kara's 'erratic' behavior with the same reason she lied a few days ago.

Regarding that incident she talk to Lena at the DEO the following morning of leaving Kara's apartment really angry. She saw Lena working alone and took the chance.

\- Can we talked for a moment?

\- Absolutely, in fact I hoped to see you today.

\- It's about what I said last night?

\- Of course it is, I barely could look at your sister, I don't like hiding things from her.

\- She is the one who should feel guilty, Lena. I don't know if she lied to you at your face like she did with me, but at least she is keeping things from you as well.

\- What lie?

\- She said she was with Nia all the weekend. Did she told you the same lie?

\- Technically she didn't lie to me, we barely spoke about where she went. She was concerned because you were mad at her.

\- Of course I was mad, she disappeared and lied about it, and we have to figure it out the truth.

\- I don't think we should

\- Why? Don't you care?

\- Don't you dare, of course I care about her. But I can't intrude in her life.

\- So what? We sit and wait for her to come clean about it.

\- It's the most reasonable thing to do.

After talking with Alex, Lena felt a certain relief because she told her clearly that she was not going to dig in Kara's life. But she still was uncomfortable with the situation which is why she didn't see Kara that week neither the following week. She cancelled their plans several times and excused herself saying she was working in an important project.

Kara spent most of the week with Nia and Brainy, he was helping her to train. This was very convenient because it gave her the space to talk about the problem of communication between Earths.

One morning Kara and Brainy were in her way to CatCo, where they had to meet Nia to talk about doing a little travel to the fortress of solitude, was then when Kara decided to ask brainy to find a way to talk with Kate.

\- Brainy, I need to asked you something

\- I'm listening, is this related with your recent travel to earth one?

\- How did you know I went there?

\- Because director Danvers asked me to initiate a search when she couldn't find you after speaking with your friends and co-workers. I was capable of find traces of space-time discontinuation, and the analysis of the vibrations demonstrated its origin.

\- Oh Rao, why didn't you tell me this before? Who spoke with my sister?

\- The topic never came up in previous conversations. Director Danvers spoke with James Olsen, Nia Nal and Miss. Luthor before contacting me.

\- This is worst that I thought. That must be the reason why she was so angry the day I came back. She surely knew I was lying to her. I need to talk to Nia about it, do you mind if we postpone the training?

\- Let me know with anticipation and I make myself available to train Nia Nal. I suppose I should go to the DEO now. I believe you were going to ask me something before

\- Yes, I almost forgot, can you find a way to communicate with other earths? I want to be capable to talk with my friends there whenever I need.

\- It wouldn’t be a problem. I have access to the technology necessary to do a little device that can be capable of redirecting different signals through earths. But to be able to communicate the person you want to contact must have another device

\- You’re a genius, I knew you could do it. Please, do it when you have the time. I’ll go to talk to Nia.

After saying that, she flight straight to CatCo, praying Nia hadn’t told her sister anything that could make her suspect she was lying. It was a long shot but hope is the last thing that should be lost.

Kara found Nia half asleep on her desk and approached slowly.

-Nia… - 

\- I wasn’t sleeping - her young friend responded immediately, loud enough to attract some stared.

\- This would be so funny in another context. But I really need to ask you something important.

\- Did something happened? – Nia thought she was getting better dreaming things, had she missed something important? Kara seemed preoccupied.

\- Maybe, I’m not sure. Did Alex call you last weekend and ask you if you were with me?

\- I thought you knew, she called me because she couldn’t find you. I told her we had plans of leaving on Sunday and that I was going to ask if someone knew where you were.

\- Rao, I’m so dead. She knows I have been lying

\- Lying about what?

\- I told her I was with you because she can’t know where I was.

\- And I told her otherwise, where were you?

Kara look around and noticed some people were looking at them.

-I’ll tell you at my office. – They went quickly and closed the door behind them. Kara was thinking on the easiest and shortest version to tell.

\- We’re here Kara, what were you keeping from your own sister?

-Okay, this is the thing, there are multiple earths existing at the same time but we can’t actually see it. There are multiple versions of this earth, I mean like one version in where Kal and I never came here, another one where every hero is a villain. Rao there is even one nazi earth, I have been there, and now I hate Nazis more than I thought I was capable. The thing is I have friends in earth one, we don’t see each other very often and usually there is a big problem when we are reunited.

\- I’m going to pretend I understand what you are saying, this earth one I assume you were there, did you go there to help your friends?

\- No, no this time. I went there because I was so upset about Alex having to forget I’m Supergirl. I felt very lonely and I wanted to talk with someone who knew that part about me. That’s why I ended at Gotham in earth one. My friend Kate lives there, I stayed at her place Friday night and I came back on Saturday afternoon. It was just one day. I never imagined someone would note my absence and maybe Alex wouldn’t have notice it, but we were supposed to have sisters' night. And it’s not only her, Lena must know I lied, that’s the reason why she cancelled our plans. She wasn’t busy, she was avoiding me.

When I returned I never consider the possibility of Alex doing what she did. I mean, I was out for twenty-four hours, she overreacted. And now I’m in so much troubles.

Kara didn’t realize but at some point she started to walk from one extreme of the room to the other and was explaining things gesticulating a lot with her hands. Nia tried to interrupt her to ask something but she didn’t notice.

-Kara, please breath, just come here and sit. We are going to find a solution.

\- The only solution I can think right now is going home and hide.

\- God I can’t believe you are my mentor - Nia murmured.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara avoided see her sister the following days, because she couldn’t find a reasonable explanation that justified why she lied. If Kate were here all this would be easier. She thought about what Kate said. To keep the story as close to the truth as possible. So she would have to tell her sister she went to Gotham and stayed with a friend. 

Unfortunately when she finally decided to confront Alex, Manchester escaped from prison and reunited The Elite. It was a hell of a week and to finish it she destroyed a satellite because the president was being unreasonable and didn’t consider the lives that would be in danger.

She was about to declared good luck wasn’t on her side this days but something positive happened. Brainy was able to finished the “device” that would allow her communicate with Kate. She was at her apartment looking it and laugh. What Brainy called device everyone else would called bracelet because it was what it was, a metallic wrist-band. He said the metal alloy and the nanobots forming part of it were the support of a very complex technology inside the “device”.

Kara asked why it have that form, and he explained he did it that way because it would be helpful to have it with her always. This bracelet function was trace and redirecting another’s earth’s signals of communication to a common technological device like a cellphone. Meaning Kara would be able to talk with Kate through her phone like they were on the same earth.

It was very practical but so impersonal so she decided to add some details, if she had to wear it she was going to do it special. So she took it to the fortress where she add to it in her language ‘World’s finest’. To everyone else it would be a nice or strange inscription to them it would mean something.

It was a silly thing but having those bracelets in her hand, she felt she had a friend out there, who understood her completely. That gave her the courage to confront her problems, she would talk with Alex tomorrow.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _Today is the day_ _,_ Kara repeated since she woke up in the morning. And that was the only thing in her mind when she arrived CatCo. She was going to talk with Alex and after that she woul go to earth one to deliver Kate her bracelet. Besides she was going to talk with Lena, her friend was avoiding her and that had to stop.

It was a busy day, she have to finish two articles and going out as Supergirl didn’t allow her to concentrate in her job. Any other day she would use that as an excuse to postpone what she had already decided but she was determinate, nothing could made her change her mind. She sent a text to her sister to solidify her determination.

‘Alex, wanna have lunch with me? I really want talk to you’ – Her sister responded immediately.

‘Sure, I meet you at Noonan’s in one hour if you want’

‘I’ll be there’ –

So one hour later they were sitting in a table, waiting for the food they had order. Kara was avoiding eye contact and was fidgeting with her fingers over the table. Alex extended her hand to stop her and noticed her sister bracelet, she find it odd her sister were using it, because Kara never use jewelry but she didn’t gave it importance. Finally it was Kara who broke the silence

-I know you know I lied when I told you I was with Nia the weekend I was out of the city – There it is, she said it, Kara took a deep breath waiting for her sister response.

\- Wow it took you long enough, almost two weeks –

\- Actually it was less, I just didn’t have the courage to talk to you

\- Kara if anyone listen to you they would think I’m a monster – Alex said a little humorous to relif the tension - I’m your sister, I was mad because I was worried but Lena made me realized you would speak when you were ready.

\- So Lena knows, I knew it, that’s the reason she is avoiding me.

\- I didn’t knew she was avoiding you – was that possible? Lena never got mad with her sister and always had time for her, no matter how busy she was she made time for Kara.

\- I didn't tell you because I was avoiding you as I said.

\- Are you going to tell me the truth then?

\- I’m not going to lie to you I promise, but I will told you what I think you should know.

\- Okay, I said I was going to be understanding, so tell me Kara, do you think I should know where you were the weekend I couldn’t find you?

 _Keep it as close to the truth as possible_ Kara, she reminder herself and answered.

-I was in Gotham –

\- That’s the mystery, you were in another city? What were you doing there?

\- I know you think it’s a dangerous place – _Not a lie_ – That’s part of the reason I didn’t tell you, I didn’t want to upset you.- _Part lie_

\- Of course I was not going to be thrilled about my little sister being alone out there. It’s a shitty place Kara, nothing good comes from there.

\- See, I told you so. But you are wrong it’s not as bad as everyone say _– At least Gotham of earth one it isn’t_ – And I wasn’t alone

\- Who you were with? Were you there because of work? - Alex looked at her sister inquisitively, why she would go that awful city? It has to be work related.

\- I was not working. I was with a friend who lives there– _Not a lie._

\- I didn’t knew you had friends there. Who is this friend? – _God, I sound like mi mother_. Alex hated how she must sound, she seemed a controlling big sister.

\- It’s a recent friendship, you don’t know her yet. Her name is Kate – _That is true_.

\- Kate… Why did you lied saying you were with Nia?

\- Alex, have you listened to yourself the last five minutes? You don’t stop of doing questions. It really didn’t seemed a good idea telling you were I was – _That’s partially true_

\- Maybe I’m doing a lot of questions because you took almost two weeks to tell me this. – It came out as an accusation and not as a reason. – Sorry, I’m trying to understand, how did you met?

\- We run in to each other a few months ago, her cousin and my cousin are friends, sort of – _Saying acquaintances would be more accurate but it’s not a lie_.

\- A serendipity. Want to tell me something about this Kate?

For the first time since they started to talk Kara smiled, it was an authentic smile. She was happy because finally her sister asked something she could respond without moderating what she was going to say.

-She is a completely badass and grumpy. – Kara said it, reminding when they met, Kate wanted so much to Oliver Queen and his friends to get out of the city, and later Batwoman told them something very similar. Although with her Kate was nothing like that. - She also is kind, smart, funny and amazing. – Kara finished with a smile. She couldn’t avoid thinking about the last time they saw each other, she was sad and Kate comforted her and told her she wasn’t alone. She wished she could tell Alex how kind and amazing her friend was when she needed the most. But her sister couldn’t know what circumstances led her to Gotham.

What Kara said made Alex think it was something more there, but she was not going to push. Maybe she was wrong but what Kara said reminded her the first time they talked about Maggie.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile somewhere at National City it opened a breach and Kate Kane come out of it. She looked around looking for something it assured her she was in the right place. She find it quite easily, a giant screen at the top of a building, it showed several images of Supergirl and said ‘National City, Supergirl’s home on earth’.

-Yeah, definitely the right place – Now she had to find Kara. Because her friend had left the extrapolator at Bruce’s office but she didn’t wrote her address on the note. 

So Kate look around to see if CatCo was near where she was. Unfortunately she was so focused on her task that with her luck she bumped into someone, making this person drop the folders that was carrying

-I 'm so sorry, I was distracted – Kate said rushing to help

\- It’s really not a problem – Said the woman but sounded quite exasperated.

Kate looked at her, it was a woman of her age wearing what look like a pretty expensive pantsuit. She had long black hair, pale skin, green eyes, and her lipstick was an intense red. It was indeed a beautiful woman. Although the woman said it was not necessary Kate helped her.

-I appreciate the help – Lena answered as polite as she could, this stranger was not guilty of her bad mood. She provoked that to herself when she started to cancelled her plans with Kara several days ago. She was about to go inside L-Corp when the stranger said

\- It was my pleasure, do you mind if I made a question? I’m looking for a place.

\- Of course, what place? – _Be nice_ she told herself

-I was trying to find CatCo, do you know where it is?

-CatCo – Lena almost smile. Only she could run into the only person in the city who didn't know where CatCo was. The universe kept reminding her of Kara, it seemed like a punishment for ignoring her best friend - You will find it five blocks from here.

-Thank you, and again sorry. - After saying that, Kate started walking to Kara’s work place.

When she got there, she asked to a man sitting at the front desk where she could find Kara Danvers. He gave her the floor number and she took the elevator. Kara was going to be very surprised of seeing her here.

When she reach the floor she saw a lot of people engaged on different task, not seeing Kara she approached to a young lady who seemed like was going to fall asleep on her desk

-Excuse me, you know where I can find Kara Danvers?

-Kara is out having lunch with her sister. I don’t know when she will be back. Can I help you with something?

-Not really, I just got to the city and wanted to surprise her.

-You can wait or looking for her after work at her place.

-That’s a good idea but I don’t have her address, you know where she lives?

-I do know, but I’m not sure I can give you that information, Miss...

-Kane, Kate Kane, I promise you, I’m not a serial killer, I just came from Gotham and wanted to see her

-Wait you are Kate?

-Yes, that’s what I said – the young woman seemed unsure of saying something, some of her coworkers her looking at them

-Follow me – Nia led Kate to Kara’s office, if she was who she thought, they must talk in private.

-This is Kara’s office - Nia pointed - I know it will seemed strange, but have you seen Kara lately?

-I saw her a few weeks ago in Gotham, she stayed at my place, as I said we are friends – Kate assured, she hoped this young woman will gave her Kara’s address.

-So, you are that Kate, from earth one I mean - Nia stated, she couldn’t be wrong.- I’m Nia, Kara’s friend

-Lucky me running into one of Kara’s friends who know who I am and where I came from. – She extended her hand and Nia shake it - Nice to meet you Nia

-Nice to meet you too Kate, Kara speaks highly about you. Wanna wait for her here?

-Actually, I would prefer surprising her at her place after work, as you had suggested.

-Sure - Nia wrote Kara’s address on a stick note from Kara's desk an gave it to Kate – This is her address, she should be home by seven

-In that case I will came back later, please don’t tell her I had been here.

\- Promise I won’t tell –

Kate smiled and pulled out from her pocket the extrapolator, a second later she was gone and Nia was standing at Kara’s office asking herself if Kate had been really there or if she was dreaming.

Finally half an hour later, Kara returned from her lunch with Alex. Everything had gone better than she expected and although she couldn’t tell her sister all the true she felt relieved for telling at least a part of it. 

She was so happy that she told Nia how good it had been, talking with her sister, and her plans to talk to Lena after work. Kara thought Nia was uncharacteristically quiet, she only responded her with short phrases or monosyllables, and she assumed her friend was tired. But the reason of Nia’s behavior it was she didn’t want to ruin Kate’s surprise, so she opted don’t be as talkative as usual. 

As Kara had planned when she got out from CatCo she went straight to L-Corp. She knew Lena would be there, her friend frequently was one of the last on going home.

It wasn’t strange Lena’s secretary wasn’t at her desk. Lena could be a workaholic but she always told Jess it wasn’t necessary she stayed because she will go home soon. Both knew it was a lie. So, when Kara knocked Lena’s door who without stop reading the documents in her desk, she responded

-I will go home soon, you don’t need to worry Jess.

\- I’m not … It’s me, Kara – Her voice sounded a little insecure, a part of her was afraid Lena wouldn’t want to see or talk to her. She had no idea how wrong she was.

The second Lena hear Kara’s voice she stopped whatever she was doing. She was surprised to see her at her office but it was a nice surprise. She had had a terrible week, most of it due to her stupid idea of avoid Kara. Now her friend was in front of her, everything seemed suddenly brighter. Just seeing Kara made her happy and caused her a feeling of peace

-Kara, please come in, I wasn’t expecting you but your presence it’s always welcome.

-Are you sure? I don’t want to bother you, I just wanted to talk about something that have been upsetting me, maybe it’s just my imagination but I wanted to be sure. But if it’s not a good moment I can go and we can talk tomorrow or whenever you find it convenient because . . . – 

\- Kara, let’s sit. Of course we can talk, why we couldn’t’? - Kara’s rambling always indicated she was nervous, but about what? While Lena was leading them to the couch Kara said loud enough to Lena could hear it

\- Because you were avoiding me – Kara didn’t meant it to sound as an accusation but it did, so she added - I think

\- I was not … well maybe I did but I’m not upset with you, you have to know that. I could never be upset with you Kara.

\- You did it because you knew I had lied to Alex?

\- It’s a way to see it. I did it because I didn’t want to keep things from you. – Seeing Kara seemed confused she explained what she meant – The night we had dinner at your place Alex sent me a text saying you were lying. As I couldn’t told you that because I didn’t want you to feel obligated to tell something you didn’t want, I thought it was better not seeing each other for a few days. Am I correct if I assume you talked with your sister?

\- You’re saying I basically provoked this to myself, I’m never going to leave the city and lie about it ever again.

– So you actually was out of the city – When Lena ended that statement she realized she had told out loud what it was supposed to keep to herself - I’m sorry, I don’t want to intrude. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but in the case you want I will listen

Seeing Lena nervous was so infrequent, she was who made everyone nervous, that’s why Kara found it so lovable. She felt very lucky to be one of the few people who Lena felt comfortable enough allow herself that behavior

-Is that how I look like when I ramble? I can see why people laugh

\- I was not rambling – of course she was, but had to try to deny it. Kara would never let her forget that.

\- Yes, you were, and it was adorable. – Both smiled and stayed in silence for a few seconds. There it was that kind of silence again, it wasn’t uncomfortable at all, it felt like they shared an special complicity - I will tell you what I told Alex

\- Kara you don’t have to

\- No, but I want to tell you, you are my best friend.

Kara told Lena the same she had told Alex earlier. Keeping to herself some things she couldn’t tell. But she tried to be as honest as the situation allow her. So she told she had been at Gotham with a friend, because she had had an awful week and wanted to leave the city just for a moment. She swore several times she didn’t mean to worry anyone that she actually thought nobody it was going to noticed her absence. Lena listened to her patiently and with real interest, offering smiles and kind words. Eventually Kara started talking about Kate , and Lena knew she had to be happy Kara had friends like that, It seemed like that Kate was a really good person, but Lena was a little selfish. Not that she wanted to be her only friend. But she wanted to be the person Kara will go when she was upset. She wanted to comfort Kara, taking care of her. She felt like Kara’s new friend was stealing her place and she didn’t like it. The idea was so stupid that she felt ashamed of herself, Kara was her friend, she could go wherever she want with whoever she want, Kara didn’t owe her anything, not explanations, not even her time. She had to be grateful that someone like Kara wanted to share her time with her

-She is amazing, I told her she have to come next game night. Everyone will find her very likable, she is a little moody sometimes but most of the time she is very funny and kind, I mean she is…

\- Amazing … I hear it. I would like to meet your friend, you seem very fond of her. – Although she didn’t want to hear anything about that person ever again, less knowing her, she had to be a good friend, Kara deserve it. She would pretend she was happy for Kara and she would be polite if Kara introduced her friend sometime.

Kara was about to say something when she saw it was dark out there. They always lost track of time when they were together, she loved that. It made her felt more normal, human.

\- It's night already? We must have been talking for hours –

Lena looked her watch, it was almost eight o’clock.

\- Indeed, It's not as late to leave L-Corp but it had been a rough week.

\- Sorry if I kept you from working -

\- It's fine, I needed a break. Let me gather my things and we leave together, I'll drop you at your place.

\- It's not necessary Lena

\- I insist, after all you are here because I was avoiding you. I owe you at least a ride home

\- If you insist

Lena took her things and a few minutes later they were at Lena's car. Her driver seemed surprised Lena left the building early, at least early for Lena Luthor. In the way to Kara’s apartment they talked a little about what they have been doing the days they didn't see each other.

They were in front of Kara’s building when she said

-I'm starving -

-So do I. Maybe we could...

-See you at the week? I should go, I just remembered something

Kara was going to invite Lena to have dinner with her, but she saw someone using a hoodie standing next to her building. Someone she had been talking a lot about today.

-See you soon Lee, remember eat and rest. - After saying that, she got out of the car

\- Goodnight Kara.

She saw her friend going inside the building, was about to tell her driver to take her home when saw someone stopping the door of Kara's building and going inside after her. Lena felt preoccupied and got out of the car to make sure Kara was fine

\---Inside the building---

Kara was walking slowly to the elevator, of course she heard Kate going inside behind her.

\- I know you are there, you are not as sneaky as you though

\- Maybe that's your influence working on me

Kara turn around and they hugged, they had missed each other a lot. When they let go, Kate reached her hand to Kara’s face to take her glasses

-Maybe I need one of this, - to avoid Kate take her glasses Kara put her hand over Kate's.

From another's point of view it would seemed like a tender gesture.

Don't you dare, this are mine - She gave her what pretended to be a menace stare

\- I was joking, I won't take your nerd glasses. See I bring a peace offering - Kate take out off the bag she was carrying a bottle of wine and ice cream...

\- You are the best, - The elevator was there- Shall we?

\- Yeah, I didn’t came from another earth just to bring you ice cream- They laughed and go inside, neither noticed Lena saw all the exchange

In her way to home Lena couldn't stop thinking about that.

Kara didn't mentioned she had plans with someone. But it wasn't that what bothered to her. As she said Kara didn't owe her anything. What bothered to her was Kara seemed close to that person. Extremely close for her liking. Because you must be pretty close with someone, to showing up at their place with a bottle of wine in the middle of the week.

Was that Kara's new friend? She couldn’t have a good look of the person inside the building but somehow that person resulted familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> If you came this far, thank you very much for reading. I will continue this story as soon as I can.


End file.
